2001
]] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2001'. Shows Series premieres ;Original shows * January 14 - Taina * March 30 ** The Fairly OddParents ** Invader Zim * June 17 - TEENick In Concert * August 20 - Oswald * September 16 - Sponk! * November 18 - Action League Now! (series) ;Acquired shows (reruns) * January 13 - Bob the Builder * February 2 - Roc * March 4 - Diff'rent Strokes * March 5 - Silver Spoons * March 7 - ALF * March 8 - 227 * March 9 ** Big Kids ** Square Pegs * March 18 - Hangin' With Mr. Cooper ''(aired for a brief time on Nick, but returned to Nick at Nite on January 13, 2014) * May 2 - ''On the Team * September 1 - Animaniacs * September 23 - Family Ties * October 7 - Cheers * November 9 - Butt-Ugly Martians * December 26 - Kids Say the Darndest Things Season premieres * October 5 - SpongeBob SquarePants, season 3 * December 12 - The Fairly OddParents, season 2 Series finales * January 6 - Noah Knows Best, one season * March 23 - Oh Yeah! Cartoons, three seasons * May 19 - Cousin Skeeter, three seasons * November 11 - The Angry Beavers, four seasons Specials * April 21 - Leading up to both the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards and its tenth anniversary Nick airs Decade of Diapers, a marathon of the top 10 greatest Rugrats episodes as voted on Nick.com. * July 21 - Rugrats celebrates its 10th anniversary with the premiere of the hour-length special episode "All Growed Up". The special's premiere is followed up with the half-hour 10th anniversary retrospective documentary Still Babies After All These Years. Blocks * March 4 - TEENick premieres as a Sunday night counterpart to SNICK. Movies * December 21 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video games * April 13 - Rugrats: Totally Angelica for PlayStation * September 24 - Rugrats: Castle Capers and SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty * October 21 - Rugrats: All Growed-Up * November 5 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge Albums * August 14 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Original Theme Highlights * October 2 ** Dance And Sing! The Best of Nick Jr. ** The Newest Nicktoons Books * January 1 ** Arnold's Valentine ** Stupid Cupid ** The World's Greatest Valentine * February 1 - Parents Day * March 1 - SpongeBob Superstar * April 1 - Tale of the Unfinished Masterpiece * April 3 ** Brand-New Daddy ** Prince Chuckie * May 1 ** Have No Fear, Chuckie's Here! ** Summer Love * June 12 ** All Growed Up!: Next Stop... The Future! ** Picture-Perfect Tommy * July 1 - Mystery of the Bermuda Triangle * October 1 ** Arnold's Christmas ** Double Trouble (Rocket Power) ** Rocket Power Joke Book ** Rocket Report: A Trivia Book ** The Rugrats' First Kwanzaa ** Surf's Up! * November 1 ** Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius (novelization) ** Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius: Movie Storybook ** My Book of Inventions ** No Parents Day * December 1 - Arnold's E-Files Home video releases * February 6 ** Blue's Clues: All Kinds of Signs ** Little Bear: Little Sherlock Bear * March 27 - Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * May 1 - Blue's Clues: Playtime with Periwinkle * June 5 ** Little Bill: Me and My Family ** Little Bill: Big Little Bill ** Little Bill: All About Little Bill, Volume 1 ** Dora the Explorer: Swing Into Action! ** Dora the Explorer: Wish on a Star ** Dora the Exploror: Adventures with Dora Volume 1 ** Blue's Clues: Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 5 ** Little Bear: Favorite Tales, Volume 3 * August 7 ** Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 1 ** Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 2 ** Rugrats: All Growed Up ** Rocket Power: Maxing Out ''(Toys R Us VHS) * August 21 * ''Dora the Explorer: To the Rescue * Little Bill: What I Did At School * September 4 * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue * September 25 * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday * Rugrats: Kwanzaa * November 6 * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big News: Volume 1: Read All About It! * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big News: Volume 2: The Baby's Here! * Little Bear: Let's Play a Game Nickelodeon character debuts * The Fairly OddParents: Chester McBadbat, A.J., Francis, Mark Chang, Denzel Crocker, Trixie Tang, Tad and Chad, Veronica, Mama Cosma, Doidle, Chompy the Goat * Invader Zim: Zim, GIR, Almighty Tallest, Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, Professor Membrane * ''Jimmy Neutron'' shorts: Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax * Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius: Nick Dean People * February 15 - Haley Tju is born * July 8 - Riele Downs is born * July 10 - Isabela Moner is born * August 30 - Sean Ryan Fox is born * August 23 - Kathleen Freeman dies * August 25 - Aaliyah dies * December 5 - Diego Velazquez is born 2001